


The Magic Position

by garrideb



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Travelogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: Richard Ayoade and Noel Fielding have an epic two-day date in Copenhagen.This is a fanvid ofTravel Man: 48 Hours in Copenhagen, set to the song "The Magic Position" by Patrick Wolf.





	The Magic Position

**Song:** _The Magic Position_ by Patrick Wolf  
**Visual Source:** Travel Man: 48 Hours in Copenhagen  
**Warning:** Some fast cutting.

You can also view this on [DreamWidth](https://garrideb.dreamwidth.org/62074.html) or [Tumblr](http://almondmocha.tumblr.com/post/175724572943/song-the-magic-position-by-patrick-wolf-fandom).

Subtitles are available on YouTube:

Or watch on Vimeo

Password is _Copenhagen_. (It's capitalized!) 


End file.
